What's up with Mephiles?
by SonicExeP
Summary: The Sonic gang investigate why their rival Mephiles is suddenly so nice. my first fan fiction of 2020!
1. why he so nice

Silver pushed his shopping cart through the aisle of the supermarket. He had been given a grocery list by Blaze and he had to get cereal. As he searched for the Lucky Charms, he saw Charmy trying to get some cereal from the high shelf. He seemed to be struggling, even with those wings of his. Silver thought, hey maybe I should help him.

Before Silver can act, he saw someone else walk up to Charmy. He saw that the kid wanted the cereal at the high shelf and just reached out and handed it to him.

"Here ya go" The person said. Silver knew who that was. It was his rival Mephiles. But why was he helping Charmy? Why was being nice? Silver was confused and it haunted him as he got his Charms and continued shopping.

The next day, at Chao Garden, Sonic was taking care of his chao. The Chao was passing a ball to Sonic, in which Sonic passed back to it. The Chao threw the ball really far and Sonic rushed over to get it. As Sonic picked up the ball, it occurred to him that he wasn't the only one in the Garden.

"Get over here Cupcake. You can't swim yet"

Sonic looked up and tried to find the source of the voice and to his surprise he saw Mephiles chasing a Chao. What the heck was he doing here? And where did he get a Chao? Did Elise give it to him? Did he steal it? Who knows?

Sonic went back to his Chao demanding answers for what he just saw but he didn't want to talk to Mephiles in fear that he'll kill him so Sonic tried to clear his mind for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

The following day, Sonic gathered all his friends to meet up at his house.

"Everyone, I've gathered you all here to discuss something currently going on" Sonic said.

"Ok but in my defense, Amy bet 5 bucks that I wouldn't eat all the cookies in the cookie jar" Knuckles suddenly said.

"That's not why- SO IT WASN'T TAILS WHO ATE ALL THE COOKIES" Sonic shouted. He cleared his throat.

"But seriously, Anyone else realize that Mephiles is acting nice all of a sudden? I saw him yesterday at Chao Garden. With a Chao" Sonic said.

"I saw him at the grocery store. He helped Charmy get something from a high shelf" Silver said.

"He bought Cream ice cream when she dropped hers at the park" Shadow said.

"He didn't call me an idiot when I bumped into him at Sugar and Coffee" Knuckles said. "And he calls everyone an idiot. Not just me! "

"Do you think he's planning something?" Silver said "What if he's just acting nice so he'll catch us off guard and-"

"Oh you guys didn't hear?" Amy suddenly said "He and his husband just had a baby girl"

The room suddenly went silent.

"HE WHAT?!" They all said.

"Mephiles is a father? How? Why" Silver said.

"He's producing! They're gonna be more Mephiles' now" Shadow said. Sonic said nothing and was a little upset at the news. He knew very well who Mephiles' husband was: his ex boyfriend Sonic.exe. They had met after Sonic broke up with Shadow and has dated for a few months. One day, they broke up because they weren't on the same page anymore. That's when Exe meet Mephiles and they fell in love. Sonic and Shadow got back together but Sonic still has this guilt of losing Exe. He's happy for his Ex but for some reason he still felt bad for breaking up with him.

"Maybe we should just, I don't know, be happy for Mephiles?" Amy said. "He can't come after us if he has a daughter to take care of"

"You don't know how Mephiles works. He'll hide a cookie in our pockets for his daughter to find" Knuckles said. He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a cookie "SEE?!"

"You put that cookie in your pocket before this meeting started" Amy said.

"Oh yeah. Right" Knuckles said before eating the cookie.

"Enough talk about cookies. What are we gonna do about Mephiles and his baby junk?" Shadow said.

"I say we keep a stern eye on him. Then we'll be ready when he inevitably attacks" Silver said.

"I second that" Shadow said. As they planned, Sonic looked away from his friends.

"So he truly has moved on… " Sonic said to no one.


	2. The Conversation

Sonic walked over to Chao School so he could pick up his Chao. He had arrived a few minutes early so he waited outside with the rest of the chao caretakers. One of them is Mephiles. Sonic pretended that he didn't see him so that way he doesn't start some sort of conversation. Unfortunately, Mephiles saw him.

"Sonic, is that you?" Mephiles said. Sonic froze. What was he gonna do? Threaten him? Kill him? He didn't know what he was gonna do.

"H-hey… " Sonic said, trying not to be rude. He looked down on the floor afraid to look up.

"Why are you looking at the floor? I'm not gonna hurt you. I can't legally" Mephiles said. Sonic still stared down at the floor.

"Don't worry I'm fine…" Sonic said.

"How have you been? It's been years since I last saw you" Mephiles said.

"I'm okay…" Sonic said.

"You know. I met this wonderful guy. He looks like you, but cute. At first I hated him because he looked like you but something inside my dark heart lit up and I started to like him. I didn't even know what love felt like until I met him. We started dating and eventually we got married. He invited you to the wedding Sonic but you never showed up" Mephiles said. Sonic looked up. He skipped their wedding because he couldn't bear being there with his broken heart intact. Instead he went for a walk, saw Shadow and got back together with him and things have been hunky dory ever since. Sonic tried to distance himself from Exe so he wouldn't have the guilt of leaving him but unfortunately Mephiles was right there and was a grim reminder of what once was a love between 2 Sonics that look almost identical.

"I...was sick…" Sonic lied. "I didn't want to get you guys sick on your wedding day." Sonic was scared of what would happen if he told Mephiles the truth.

"Well that's too bad. He really wanted to talk to you about something. Oh well" Mephiles said.

"So you have a chao now?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Elise gifted us one after my daughter was born. Oh you didn't know we had a daughter did you?" Mephiles said.

"Amy told me yesterday…." Sonic said. The sadness in his voice was becoming more and more clear.

"I'm sorry. This must be hard on you" Mephiles said. "I didn't want to bring it up to you because I didn't know how'd you react"

Mephiles suddenly needed to change the subject before anything else happened.

"Listen, I want to apologize," Mephiles said.

"For what? " Sonic said suddenly facing Mephiles.

"For those things I did to you in the past" Mephiles said. "I'm sorry about tormenting you and killing you in front of Elise which you don't remember because the events were erased from existence"

"It's okay?" Sonic said. Mephiles was right. He didn't remember any of that stuff. But he forgave him because it was the nicest thing he could do.

"Exe said I should go apologize to everyone so I can be free of this guilt. Do you know where Shadow and Silver are?" Mephiles asked.

"No," Sonic said.

"Well when you see them, let me know" Mephiles said. A chao suddenly walked up to Mephiles.

"There you are Cupcake" Mephiles said. He picked up the chao and it giggled at him.

"Cupcake? That doesn't sound like you at all" Sonic said.

"That's because Exe chose the name" Mephiles said.

"Figures"

Sonic's chao walked up to him too. Sonic picked it up.

"Well I better get going. I have things to take care of. Nice talking to you again" Mephiles said.

"You too.." Sonic said. As the two left, Sonic kept feeling uneasy. It's like Mephiles was an entirely different person. Sonic was almost proud of the guy. He really did turn his whole life around. It's a shame he's married to Exe and they have a daughter now. What's gonna happen when Sonic runs into Exe one day? Sonic wasn't ready to face him especially since he ditched the wedding.

Sonic laid in bed that night thinking about his talk with Mephiles.

"Maybe he's really changed… " Sonic said "Maybe… I can change too… "


	3. The Park talk

Shadow was sitting on a bench at the park. He decided that he needed to clear his mind for a moment. Hopefully Sonic doesn't mind. He was happy to be back with Sonic again and relive the magical moments between them. However, Shadow couldn't help but notice that Sonic had been suffering from his past love. He felt bad for him, as Sonic's Ex was married to his rival Mephiles. Oh how he hated Mephiles. Of course, everyone hated Mephiles except for Elise and Exe of course. Shadow looked up at the sky. It glowed a beautiful blue. The yellow sun shined bright in the sky. Reminded him of Maria…

Shadow noticed a figure sitting next to him on the beach. It was pushing around a carriage. Speak of the devil. It's Mephiles.

"There you are Shadow" Mephiles said. "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Why were you looking for me?" Shadow said. "Don't you have a baby to take care of?"

"Can't a guy and his daughter enjoy a day at the park?" Mephiles said. "Besides, I need to talk to you about-"

"Not a chance, Mii Files" Shadow snapped. Mephiles was shocked.

"Wow. You don't even wanna talk-"

"Why should I trust you? You've done nothing but torment me and cause problems" Shadow said.

"That's what I've come to talk about" Mephiles said. "I wanted to apologize"

"I don't need your apology" Shadow said. "I know your plan. You're just trying to be nice so you can trick us all and take over the world"

Mephiles looked at him for a second before starting to laugh.

"Why would I take over the world? I love it here. I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby girl. They mean so much to me and I love them a whole lot. If it weren't for Exe, I would've taken over the world years ago." Mephiles said. "You understand right? that Maria girl. She wanted you to enjoy li-"

Mephiles was suddenly tackled to the floor by Shadow.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME" Shadow yelled in anger.

"I didn't say it in a bad light I was just"

"SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP. ALL YOU DO IS TORMENT ME WITH THINGS I WISH I FORGOT"

"No I wasn't I was just-"

"SHUT UP"

Shadow suddenly punched Mephiles in the face, bruising his muzzle.

"What are you doing-" Another punch. Then another and another.

The baby started crying as it was forced to watch her dad being beaten up. Shadow stopped punching when he heard her cry. The cry reminded him too much of a young Maria. She wouldn't want to see this. She just wanted Shadow to enjoy live and explore the Earth. He didn't want to break her heart or make her cry.

Shadow got up off of Mephiles, who was now a beaten up mess.

"Samara sweetheart. It's okay. Daddy is fine" Mephiles said rushing to his daughter. He picked her up and began to rock her.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy's right here" Mephiles said while rocking her. Shadow suddenly felt so bad. He hated Mephiles but he hated seeing that baby cry. The baby loves her dad and was devastated to see her dad get hurt. Similar to how he was devastated after losing Maria. Shadow didn't want the kid to go through what he had to go through.

"I'm… really sorry" Shadow said. "I was just.. "

"Its okay. I'm sorry for making you punch me. Several times" Mephiles said holding his daughter. The baby was now fast asleep, tired from all the crying. Shadow felt bad for making her cry in the first place.

"So… Samara huh?" Shadow said.

"Samara the Dark" Mephiles said. "She's my new daughter. Exe and I combined our powers to create her. She's only a week old but I love her a whole lot. When she laughs and smiles, it makes me realize that there is good in this world. That's why I gave up taking over the world. I want to show my daughter everything this world has to offer" Mephiles said. Shadow felt a tear go down his face.

"That's… the most beautiful thing you've ever said" Shadow said. "Maybe you really have changed. You're a new person Mephiles. It's like I never even met you"

"That's so nice of you Shadow" Mephiles said. "I'm glad to have had this conversation with you" Mephiles looked up to see the sun setting.

"I should get going. Exe is making dinner. Or at least trying. It was nice seeing you again"

"You too" Shadow said. "Will we see each other again soon? I wanna know more about your new life"

"Maybe after I go talk to silver" Mephiles said. "Have you seen him?"

"Not at all. He's probably in Sol with Blaze" Shadow said. "I should get going too"

"See you later!"

As Shadow left, he realized he had just made friends with his sworn enemy. And he was happy he did. Mephiles just wants to spend time with his family and he respected that. Rouge isn't gonna believe him tomorrow but that's fine with him.


	4. A Chat at Sol

(By the time I'm posting this, it's my birthday or my birthday passed. January 8th so happy birthday me)

Silver sat in the grass with Blaze. They loved each other a lot and enjoyed each other's company. Silver had helped Blaze with her princess duties in Sol and they eventually fell in love. Nothing can separate these two.

Except for the footsteps approaching them.

"Enjoying the day you two?" A voice sat. Silver and Blaze looked up and saw Mephiles. They both screamed.

"Don't worry Blaze, I'll save you" Silver said guarding blaze. He puts his hands out ready to strike Mephiles but stopped when he noticed the baby in the baby carrier. That was Mephiles' daughter. He can't hurt her.

"Dang it. He's got the baby strapped to his chest." Silver said. "What do you want Mephiles?"

"Can't we just talk?" Mephiles said. "Me to you guys?"

Silver put his arms down.

"What is it?" Silver said. Mephiles sat in the grass with his daughter, Blaze and Silver sat next to him.

"I'm sure you're all aware of what's been going on" Mephiles said pointing to his daughter.

"That's your daughter" Silver said "she's only a week old. Me and Blaze were talking about it earlier"

"Have you wondered why I stopped trying to torment you and take over the world?" Mephiles said.

"Because of your daughter?" Silver asked.

"Yes." Mephiles said. "That's why I came here. To apologize for all my wrongdoings. Your future is peaceful because I never destroyed the world. I wanted to save it so my daughter can see the beauty of this world. We went to the river recently. She doesn't like the water but she did enjoy the flowers and butterflies" Mephiles said. "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

The baby stared at the three. She had never seen Silver and Blaze before but she thought they were beautiful. Especially Blaze.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Mephiles said.

"I guess she is" Blaze said "what's her name?"

"Samara the Dark" Mephiles said. "I've been taking care of her since Exe got a job. It helps me spend time with the baby. She's just an angel"

Samara giggled as a swarm of butterflies flew over them. Such lovely creatures.

"Bu!" The baby sputtered. As it was only a week old, she couldn't speak but Mephiles knew it meant that she likes the butterflies.

"He's a changed man. Almost like he's an entirely new person." Blaze told Silver.

"I know. I'm surprised too" Silver said. "Wait Blaze, are butterflies native here in Sol?"

"Not really," Blaze said.

" Then how did they-" Silver and Blaze suddenly turned to Samara and Mephiles.

"Mephiles" Silver said "did you summon those butterflies?"

"No, not at all" Mephiles said. "I was talking to you guys when they showed"

Everyone turned their attention to Samara, who giggled at a butterfly that landed on her nose.

"Did Samara summon them? " Silver said. The three were in shock. She was only a week old and already using her powers derived from her parents.

"Oh this is great!" Mephiles suddenly shouted. He picked up his daughter and held her in the air.

"You have powers!" He cheered. Samara then threw up on him. Ew.

While Mephiles cleaned up, Blaze checked the time on her clock. 5 minutes until dinnertime.

"Uh oh" Blaze said. "Silver. We need to go"

"Oh," Silver said. He turned to Mephiles.

"I'm really sorry" Silver said " But we're need to go now"

"It's Okay, I should get going too before the baby gets even more sick" Mephiles said. "It was nice seeing you again Silver. I'm glad we're on good terms now"

"Hey if you need anyone to babysit, you know who to call" Silver joked. They both laughed.

Blaze and Silver made their way back to the castle with a heavy heart and thrilled to have made a friendship with Mephiles.


End file.
